


You Look So Lovely, Oh So Lovely

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foreshadowing, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Irony, Misogyny, One-Shot, Pre-game AU, basically most of them were terrible people before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Junko is made to interview the fifteen possible candidates for the very first season of the show Danganronpa. The interviews are short and the fifteen people make it very clear what they want out of the show. Junko promises to turn them into the best versions of themselves in preparation for the show.THH pre-game AU; based on the idea that THH was a show and the personalities shown are not their own
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kirigiri Kyoko(Slight; basically only if you squint)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	You Look So Lovely, Oh So Lovely

"Name?”

”...”

The girl sitting in front of her is simple, blue hair pulled behind her and a tan uniform on trimmed with blue. Unremarkable, and if the scowl on her face is any indication, the girl in question thought the same of herself.

“Tell me about yourself,”

Auditions for the very first season of Danganronpa; name not chosen by her, were underway. Junko Enoshima produced and directed the whole thing herself, but finding the best cast ultimately fell on her shoulders as well. She had it narrowed down to fifteen potential candidates and would spend the next few hours personally interviewing them all, getting a feel of their aesthetic and personality.

Which brought Junko back to the blue-haired girl sitting in front of her; a quick rub of her nose left blood on her sweater sleeve.

“I’m in this game to win it. Everything else I’ve done I’ve given my all to and I lost. I failed at everything I set out to do. I can’t sing, I can’t dance, I can’t act....this show is my last chance at success,” The girl sniffled; not from tears but from whatever made her nose bleed. Junko let her talk. “If I win, I’ll have enough to record an album and get a deal. The things I’ve done just to make it here..it’s enough to sicken some. I’d do it all again though. I’ll outlast them all and kill them all if need be. I’ll kill every single one of those bastards if I have to! I’m not squeamish or have qualms over murder. I’m perfect,” Despite the intensity of her words, she had a thousand-yard-stare that went through Junko.

“Thank you!” She smiled and waved and the girl stood, itching at her arms as she left. She had images of pink lace and blue bows, a beautiful cherry-blossom-smelling idol that all the boys would die for. Hopefully literally.

-

Black, freckled, and dressed in a brown coat that had seen the bottom of a dumpster one too many times was an apt way of describing the next girl. Pale and bony and clearly unhealthy. Yet the smile on her face was one of genuine kindness.

“Hello, my name is...” She bowed politely as she introduced herself. “I am honored to have made it this far in auditions! Am I on camera now? Hi!” She waved.

Junko cleared her throat in slight annoyance. “Tell me about yourself,”

“Oh, right! There’s not much, honestly. I grew up on the streets as an orphan and assumed my parents just dumped me somewhere. No friends, no money, nothing to call my own. Truthfully, I’m used to getting pushed around and used as a punching bag,” She shrugged. “That’s why I thought I’d be good here. I’ll be the first person killed if you think it’ll bring up the ratings! But if you do accept me...I have a request,” She tapped her fingers against the table. “I never knew my parents nor had any siblings. I’ve craved the companionship and compassion only a sibling can give, you know? I heard shows like this make up fake backstories for their contestants, so could I please have one? I’d love to have a sister in mine,”

Junko nodded, cameo and grenades flashing through her mind.

“Thanks! Hope I make it!” She grinned and flashed a peace-sign before walking away.

-

The first guy is a fake redhead with fake piercings and fake tattoos and generally fake everything. His jersey was haphazardly spray-painted black. After he gave his name, he started talking.

“I’m in this for the money. I just gotta survive until the end, right? Piece of cake. I’m a fast runner and nobody will catch me!” He sighed. “And I’m only a fast runner because I spent my whole entire life playing baseball. Look, I hate that sport. I ended up good at it and that’s all I could ever do with my life. But winning that cash means I’m free to pursue my real goal of having my own band. Babes, drugs, parties..they’re all just a part of the deal,”

Junko had a sudden image of real piercings and nodded, thanking him for his time. The interviews were all done in the same mediumly-lit room across a black table on stools; glitter, paint, and sawdust littered the floor. A place to create.

-

“Name?”

The boy in front of her scoffed. “As if you don’t know already,”

Junko chose to ignore that and asked him the standard questions, making him roll his eyes and cross his arms in front of his chest. He was petite yet carried the arrogance and charisma of a king.

“Friends? Money? Let the peasants fight over that stuff. I am here to win. Games are only fun if they can be played to their fullest, right?”

Junko nodded. “Everyone else says the same as you though, that they won’t die,”

”I mean it. I’ll win this game and make my future employees grovel at my feet,” He laughed. “Please, stop looking at me like I’m some kind of joke. I’m a strong person, super strong, stronger than anyone else in this audition I bet! I’m this strong because I faced my challenges head-on. This is just one of them,”

Junko smiled at his confidence and cockiness. He was very self-assured and proud of himself, there was no denying that. She thought of computers though, not bank accounts, and instead of a male uniform soft petticoats and sweaters filled her head instead.

-

The third man had the physical strength and brawn to break the table in half with no effort, yet he trembled in his seat and refused to meet her eyes.

“Something wrong?” She asked to be polite. He shook his head.

“N-No, it’s just...uh...I’m bad at talking about myself. I’m kinda shy...I mean I only look like this because I forced myself to bulk up. People kept making fun of me for being so small and weak so I trained myself and started beating them up,” He sighed. “Can you turn me into something super macho and tough? I’m a geeky sci-fi fan. I wanna be something cool for once, like a biker or fighter,”

Indeed, Junko saw leather jackets and gold plating fill her head.

-

The next boy was dressed sullenly with a dead look in his eyes that could rival the first girl’s. He remained silent for a few seconds, staring at nothing before he began.

“Save the questions, I just got one thing to say. You win this by either killing someone or surviving until the end, yeah? Make no mistake. I can do either. I _will_ do either. I need that money,”

”What for?” Junko asked cutely. “Everyone is short on money these days,”

”Government keeps trying to do research on my family just because my family did what they had to do. I’m very much the same. That money will get them off our backs,” He sighed. “I know some people will say they’re here for fun or for support or to make friends, but that’s not me. Making friends when they’ll all inevitably die? Not for me,”

Junko nodded, thinking of white starch. He was the first tricky one she had, but that mattered little. She could work the kinks out later.

-

A fat oaf with twig-legs was her next audition, yet Junko found herself intrigued.

“Oh my, oh my, your tits are huge! I never knew they could get that big in real life!” He gushed, drooling. “I don’t regret this audition now, I saw some of the other girls outside and they’re all catches! Can I get an explicit scene with one of them?”

Junko motioned for him to sit. “Why the audition?”

”Wasn’t my idea but my girl’s. She caught me jerking it to a program I made-I’m a programmer, did you know that? I work on A.I. Well anyway, I made a cute girl, she got upset and said a few weeks on this show will change me. I wanted her pussy so I naturally agreed. But come on! This is TV, it’s all fake, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Anime pins and a backpack. She also needed to change his talent. While the others either had none or vague hobbies, this one had a defined one, one she had already planned for someone else. The programming edge had to go.

-

“This place is a goddamn dump,” The black-haired girl whined. “Could it kill you to tidy it? I just got these shoes yesterday and they’re real Red Bottoms!”

Junko ignored her. The girl was plain and uninteresting and clearly only talked because she enjoyed hearing her own voice. Her Red Bottoms were clearly fake, as was her bag. Everything about her was fake. Pathetic.

“I don’t care what role you give me as long as it’s not stupid, like don’t make me a gross biker or whatever. Honestly I don’t mind even just being in the background so long as I have stuff to do. And if you must kill me off, please don’t make me look pathetic. I desire to go out like a queen. Perhaps being burned at the stake or getting my head chopped off?”

Lace and frills filled Junko’s head then, with a real purse and set of Red Bottoms. She already had a feeling that this girl would be her favourite character to create.

-

The next audition was clearly of a woman, dressed in a staunchly masculine outfit with large muscles. She fascinated and reviled Junko all at once. What kind of a character could she make for her based on appearance alone?

“I’ll cut to the chase. Humans are awful, greedy people. You and I know this both. Winning will make me less poor but more cynical. Basically, I have no remorse. If I killed, I wouldn’t think twice. I’m a strong enough fighter that I might just survive. So yes, I decided to audition because I thought I’d be good. The fact others will watch this happily proves to me further humanity has no hope. Thus I am perfect,”

Junko nodded, loving how dark and depressed she already was. Much like the fat one, this one would need more work and time dedicated to making the most fitting character. She wanted everyone’s roles to be perfect, after all.

-

A blond boy with glasses who looked very polite and bowed for her first was next. She checked her phone. Only five more after him.

”Hey, I heard about this audition from a friend and decided to check it out. I’m a huge fan of mystery stuff and am quite good at it. Solving cases, my friends and I do escape rooms quite often and I haven’t found one I haven’t solved in under ten minutes yet!” He boasted. “So if I can make a suggestion, can I be the Ultimate Detective? Working together with everyone to solve mysteries sounds fun,”

Junko shrugged. “I’ll consider your suggestion,” A suit at least. A suit would be a good pick for him in the clothing department; black and silver.

-

The next girl wore all purple and a bun and carried a notebook with her, which she promptly threw open upon sitting down.

“I-I’m so thrilled to be here! I-I have a few ideas of my own if you’ll look?” She pointed to the notebook and Junko looked down, seeing rough sketches of suits and schoolgirl dresses. “I think a show like this needs a wild card and I’ll happily fill that role! Like a crazed serial killer who doesn’t actually kill anyone!” She gasped. “One who kills hot men! Man, if I could do that, I’d go track down my ex-boyfriend and murder him, God that would be great,”

Junko spotted the blush and drool on her and smirked. A yandere-type. Junko was hoping to make her characters more grounded in reality and realistic, hoping that’d make them more sympathetic. But this girl was right, they _did_ need a wild-card of some sort.

But who could properly fulfill that role?

-

The next girl was dressed in glittery gold sequins that would’ve blinded Junko on sight if she wasn’t already used to such sights. No fake purse or shoes for her; this girl was the real deal. She blew a bubble with her gum and took one look at the seat, opting to stand.

“My lil bro told me to sign up! And I did! He’s totes gonna be so proud of me!” She then groaned. “But, like, all of those people outside. They’re gonna be my costars, right? Ugh, as if! They’re ugly and plain! Whatever. I’ll probably be a murderer first or something. Murderers are cool. And give me a super snazzy death too, ‘kay?” A pose and wink.

God that girl was annoying. Junko wanted to give her a role in the background so she was least likely to see her. She had images of red sportswear and fatty food.

-

The next guy was tall, imposing, and stone-silent. With tied-back dreadlocks, one would think he was a free-spirited guy, but his expression said otherwise.

He sat down and folded up his hands and looked at Junko, probably giving her thirty rule violation tickets in his head.

“I know, you think I’m a free-spirited kinda guy. I’m not. I’m proudly atheist and achieved high marks in every class in school for years. I’m also currently Student Council President at my school. I’m here because every show needs a morals person, right? Someone to keep everyone in line and prevent total anarchy from breaking out. And judging by the people I saw coming in here, they need it. I’d be perfect,”

Junko begged to differ. Roles like that were boring and predictable, hence they were given to characters in shows you’d expect. Junko wanted hers to be a little more unexpected than that. She still thanked him for his time and watched him leave, her mind still hard at work.

-

Unremarkably plain and average, even moreso than fake-bag girl. He had a generic sense to him and bowed nicely after he gave her the name, shrugging when asked why he wished to audition.

“I’m boring and useless and average. I’m just average at everything. Honestly, I joined on a whim because I was bored,” He laughed. Despite being as cynical as the rest, he still retained a touch of lightheartedness. He fascinated her.

“So just make me be an expendable character or something, like in the background? It’s what I deserve,”

“But sometimes the side characters are remembered more than the main ones,” She said before sending him off.

Every story needed a protagonist, and they needed to be average and kind to win the audience’s sympathy and root for them, right? She thought of a brown hoodie.

-

The last audition sitting in front of her was the special one. The important one. The one who’d be her rival and take her down in the story, or maybe _she’d_ take _her_ down. She was also the only girl there Junko felt comfortable in calling beautiful, because she was. She was beautiful and mature and mysterious, with features seemingly carved from ice. She wore red in the form of a business suit with lavender hair neatly trimmed. She looked stoic and perpetually bored, which fascinated Junko all the more.

“Let’s just cut the crap. I’m here because I lost a bet and now I have to audition. I don't think I can spend more than necessary amounts of hours with the people outside. They are obnoxious and immature. Make me the first victim or something so I can go home first thing,”

Junko nodded and quickly sent her on her way, having heard everything she needed to hear. She thought of long hair and leather, monochrome colourings, a figure cutting through the fog at night.

-

Junko went over all the applications again and went over her notes as well, writing down various plot twists she thought would be interesting, like one of them being related to the Mastermind and another one lying about their gender. Yes, the twists were basic but everyone started somewhere.

Afterwards, she put an order in for sixteen new outfits to be made and sent out to her, smiling all the way.

The very first season of Danganronpa was about to begin.


End file.
